


Actual balance

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киёши Теппей всю жизнь нарывался, но в последнее время, укоренившись в мыслях Макото Ханамии, был в особенно проигрышном положении. Если раньше ненависть Ханамии дозировалась в зависимости от настроения, то сейчас присутствие в его голове Киёши чёртова Теппея было совершенно невыносимым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual balance

Negative

Ханамия сам точно не помнил, с чего вообще начался этот разговор. Они с Харой и Ямадзаки сидели в кафе после тренировки, и Ханамия откровенно скучал. Разговоры о девушках, свиданиях, любви и прочей сладкой чепухе его не интересовали: его эмоции бушевали и без того, чтобы держать кого-то за потную ладонь в кинотеатре и получать от этого удовольствие. Кроме того, в мыслях Ханамии ладонь чаще всего была не маленькой и изящной с аккуратными розовыми ногтями, а большой лапищей с мозолями на пальцах от баскетбольного мяча. В ужас это не приводило, скорее, в негодование. Потому что Ханамии был точно известен обладатель этой грёбаной руки. Киёши Теппей всю жизнь нарывался, но в последнее время, укоренившись в мыслях Макото Ханамии, был в особенно проигрышном положении. Если раньше ненависть Ханамии дозировалась в зависимости от настроения, то сейчас присутствие в его голове Киёши чёртова Теппея было совершенно невыносимым.  
Ямадзаки с Харой в этот момент пустились обсуждать положительные моменты в устоявшихся отношениях, и Ханамия не выдержал:  
— Хватить трещать о всякой фигне, лучше бы делом занялись. Полезным.  
— А мы и так занимаемся, — Хара со стуком поставил стакан с соком на стол. — Хорошо, когда у тебя есть серьёзные отношения. Даже если они ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, всё равно есть о чём вспомнить.  
— Ага, о том, как всё было хорошо и как хреново сейчас, — усмехнулся Ханамия, недовольный тем, что два идиота всё-таки сумели втянуть его в этот бессмысленный разговор. — Лучше не заводить никаких отношений, чем потом потерять и чувствовать себя куском дерьма.  
— Глупо, капитан, — Ямадзаки был, кажется, слегка шокирован тем, что Ханамия обсуждает с ними такую нетипичную для него тему. — И поговорить есть с кем, и потрахаться. К тому же опыт всегда остаётся с тобой.  
— Хочешь, скажу, куда тебе следует засунуть этот опыт? — мило улыбнулся Ханамия, отчего Хара и Ямадзаки слегка побледнели, почуяв угрозу. Они прекрасно знали своего капитана и его гнев просекали моментально, даже если он только намечался. — По лицам вижу, что вы и так меня поняли. До завтра. И не опаздывать.  
Ханамия ушёл, весьма раздражённый разговором. Про то, что лучше уж дрочка перед экраном, чем невзаимная любовь, Макото знал многое. У него было и то и другое, и оба пункта не были идеальны.  
Делать со всем этим Макото Ханамия ничего не собирался, хотя не исключал варианта, что придётся. Потому что он больше всего не любил бесполезных и бессмысленных действий, которые не приводили ни к какому результату. А в том, что они не приведут, Ханамия не сомневался абсолютно. Он и не хотел, чтобы приводили. Дрочить на того, кто по твоей милости чуть не лишился ноги на паркете, — одно, но влюбиться в это убожество было уж слишком неприлично.  
Вообще, Ханамия даже в мыслях не допускал, что это не ненависть, а нечто совершенно противоположное, но сама эмоция была, и отвертеться от неё не получалось даже со всей логикой Ханамии. Капитану Кирисаки всё чаще приходило в голову, что люди давно уже дали название этому возмутительно нерациональному чувству, делающему из человека кусок сентиментального дерьма. Больше всего бесило, что тот, на кого эта нерациональность направлена, — именно Киёши Теппей. Логически, конечно, можно было это объяснить, но подобные попытки чаще всего заканчивались очередным приступом ненависти к Киёши.  
И, вспомнив слова Ямадзаки, Ханамия с неудовольствием подумал, что всё-таки лучше загружать похабное порно и потом дрочить в одиночестве на Киёши. Тоже неприлично, но хотя бы никто не видит. Правда, это помогало только на время, и Ханамия прекрасно понимал, что с Киёши придётся разобраться рано или поздно, растоптав его окончательно, чтобы потом с достоинством идти дальше.  
Жаль, что Киёши так трудно уничтожить морально. Но если подумать, на кого-то другого Ханамия просто не обратил бы внимания.

Positive

Киёши Теппей не являлся безрассудно добрым и милым, как думали многие. Он был хорошим человеком, но только с теми, кто ему дорог: обычная практика обычных среднестатистических эгоистов. Это нормально — хотеть, чтобы тебе и тем, от кого зависит твоё душевное спокойствие, было хорошо.  
Поэтому для него самого был удивительным и странным тот момент, когда он осознал своё отношение к единственному человеку, которого должен был ненавидеть или, по крайней мере, хотеть, чтобы его было как можно меньше в окружающем пространстве.  
Ханамия Макото мог вызвать восторг только на баскетбольной площадке. До первой подлости или нечестной комбинации, которую он, впрочем, проводил виртуозно, что тоже не могло не вызывать восхищения у человека, которому такое нравится. Иногда Киёши думал, что у него точно как-то не так работают мозги, если ему это и вправду нравится. Даже после убитого в хлам колена, больниц, после ощущения почти полной безнадёжности и запрета докторов играть в полную силу, Киёши продолжал испытывать к Ханамии какую-то болезненную тягу, объяснимую лишь собственным извращённым мозгом. Хотя после, поразмыслив, Киёши пришёл к другому неутешительному выводу, но осознание того, что он может любить Ханамию, почему-то не сильно его напугало. Скорее, расстроило и обрадовало одновременно. Любить Ханамию было интересно и больно.  
Правда, что со всем этим пониманием делать, он понятия не имел, но активный характер и врождённый оптимизм не давали скатиться в депрессию, заставляя спокойно смотреть в будущее. Хотя бы относительно.  
Ханамия необходим, и его надо добиться. А тот факт, что задача была почти невыполнимой, заставлял Киёши желать её решения в несколько раз больше. Киёши для себя определил, что разберётся с этим внутренним бедламом после реабилитации и возвращения в команду. И после того, как покажет Ханамии, что он по-прежнему один из некоронованных. На обычного Киёши на трибунах, болеющего за свою команду, Ханамия даже не посмотрит. Разве что издевательски усмехнётся, поддев какой-нибудь фразой побольнее.  
Конечно же, Киёши хотел играть просто так, из любви к игре, но желание привлечь опять внимание Ханамии тоже играло далеко не последнюю роль. Он даже представить себе не мог, как с Ханамией можно встречаться, или ходить гулять, или пригласить в кино. Единственное, что он представлял себе, — как его трахать. Представлял так хорошо, что уже не мог отказаться от мысли воплотить это в реальности. Это было неправильно, и Киёши даже испытывал чувство вины за такое потребительское отношение к Ханамии, которому хотелось засадить до белых пятен в глазах. А хуже всего было не желание просто отыметь капитана Кирисаки, но делать это как можно дольше и лучше, так, чтобы вымотанный Ханамия отрубался прямо под ним. Или на нём. И потом прижимать к себе, голого и молчаливого, без сил к сопротивлению. И трогать мокрую от пота спину, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки и оглаживая лопатки. Киёши понимал, что его мысли начали приобретать сходство с грязным порно пополам с сентиментальной мелодрамой, появляясь всё чаще и мешая нормально жить. Вставало на него настолько регулярно, что Киёши в конце концов принял как неизбежный факт, что встаёт у него именно на Ханамию.  
Киёши стал чаще попадаться Ханамии на глаза, чтобы приучить к себе. Сейрин и Кирисаки Дайчи редко имели возможность встретиться, но Киёши хватался за любой повод. Легче всего было увидеть Ханамию на баскетбольных межшкольных матчах, куда они ходили все вместе, как и многие другие столичные команды. Киёши всегда старался сесть поближе и перекинуться с Ханамией хотя бы десятком слов, которые, благодаря острому на язык капитану Кирисаки, часто превращались в полноценные диалоги. На подначки и издевательства Киёши внимания не обращал. По крайней мере, честно пытался. Иногда Ханамию просто хотелось придушить. Сжать руки на горле и с удовольствием смотреть, как тускнеют его глаза и глумливое выражение в них сменяется страхом от понимания неизбежного. А потом Теппей думал о том, как разжимает руки и труп Ханамии с глухим ударом падает на пол. Он наконец затыкается, и на него можно просто долго смотреть, и трогать, и знать, что никто не помешает. Киёши боялся этих мыслей, слишком реальным ему виделось мёртвое тело капитана Кирисаки под ногами.  
Эти мысли вгоняли почти всегда жизнерадостного Киёши в уныние и казались ему похожими на болезнь, которая поразила его мозг. И, видимо, необратимо. Однако он обретал уверенность с каждой их встречей, думая, что обязательно выберет удобный момент и заставит Ханамию выслушать и понять. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, надежда всё-таки была. Ханамия мог бы просто отвернуться и не обращать на него внимания, наблюдая за очередной игрой и общаясь со своей командой. Но он говорил. Растягивая губы в глумливой улыбке, тонко издеваясь и подначивая или, наоборот, с откровенной неприязнью и ненавистью. Иногда они общались таким образом, пока на площадке не раздавался финальный свисток, и Киёши замечал, как они оба вздрагивают, возвращаясь в реальность. А угрюмые и недоумённые взгляды сокомандников Ханамии каждый раз становились всё равнодушнее, словно они приняли тот факт, что псевдообщение капитана с личным соперником превращается в общение настоящее.  
Киёши понимал, что решительный момент всё ближе, и прикидывал, как заставить Ханамию остаться с ним наедине и поговорить прямо.  
Но Ханамия нашёл его первым.

Actual balance

Тренировка в тот вечер закончилась поздно, и Киёши с Хьюгой вышли из душевой последними. Лениво о чём-то переговариваясь, они шли к выходу, и Хьюга что-то оживлённо рассказывал, а Киёши устало думал о Ханамии и о том, что любовь сильно утомляет. Особенно к такому человеку. И что надо уже с этим заканчивать, а то недолго и импотентом стать.  
— Это ещё что? — внезапно Хьюга возмущённо ткнул куда-то пальцем, и сердце Киёши забилось быстрее, сыто заурчав кровью.  
Чуть поодаль от выхода на скамейке сидел Ханамия, спрятав руки в карманы куртки. Он вжал шею в плечи, ёжась от холода, и волосы тёмными прядями падали на воротник, придавая ему озябший вид сбежавшего из дома подростка. «Красивый», — привычно подумал Киёши, успокаивая внезапно вспыхнувшую радость. Несомненно, Ханамия пришёл к нему. Правда, оставался ещё вопрос зачем.  
— Ты иди, не надо ждать, — Киёши пресёк все негодующие взгляды Хьюги и после нескольких минут горячего возмущённого шёпота всё-таки отправил его домой, убедив, что один Ханамия не сможет сделать ему ничего такого, что могло бы навредить. Хотя был в этом совсем не уверен. Мастера калечить так, как это умел Ханамия, было трудно найти. И Киёши сейчас имел в виду совсем не физические травмы.  
Киёши кивнул, приглашая, и Ханамия так же, не вытащив рук из карманов, ловко встал со скамейки и последовал за ним без возражений. Волосы на затылке Киёши шевелились от ощущения близкой опасности. Или просто оттого, что это был Ханамия, от которого слетала планка.  
Они молча прошли обратно в полутёмный холл и остановились за поворотом коридора, где их не видел охранник.  
Киёши поднял взгляд на прислонившегося к стене внезапного гостя и запоздало подумал, что совсем не знает, с чего начать разговор. В принципе, можно было подождать, пока это сделает собеседник, однако Киёши не хотелось давать ему фору.  
Но Ханамия пришёл сам, и у Киёши было преимущество. Хотя бы в том, чтобы первым задать вопрос. А от того, что ответит Ханамия, зависело многое. Всё.  
— Зачем пришёл? Освежить общие воспоминания? — он решил начать с чего-то нейтрального, но губы Ханамии искривились от насмешливой ухмылки, и вопрос невольно прозвучал вызывающе.  
— Само собой. Всегда с удовольствием вспоминаю, как разъебал тебе колено, — почти выплюнул Ханамия, защищаясь. От слов и голоса Киёши волоски на руках вставали дыбом, и ему это очень сильно не нравилось. Ханамия больше всего не любил терять ясность восприятия и способность трезво мыслить.  
— Если бы ты не сломал мне колено, возможно, это сделал бы я, — пожал плечами Теппей, сдерживая удовольствие. Беседа шла в том ключе, к которому привыкли оба. Защита и нападение. Блок. И снова бросок вперёд без оглядки.  
— Сломал себе колено? — гадко ухмыльнулся Ханамия. — Вполне в твоём духе. Ты крайне неуклюж.  
— Ты же понимаешь, о чём я. Ты нарываешься постоянно. Хорошо, что ты выбрал меня, — улыбнулся Киёши, выдохнув сквозь зубы, чтобы успокоиться. Ханамия вызывал бешенство и дикое желание нагнуть его здесь же. — Хотя сейчас даже я не поручился бы за твою полную безопасность.  
— Тебя никто не выбирал, Киёши. Просто ты мне мешаешь, — Ханамия скрестил руки на груди, спрятав ладони, сжатые в кулаки почти до судорог. — Я никогда не выбрал бы такое убожество.  
Киёши не обращал внимания на оскорбления. Ханамия был загнан в угол и скалил зубы. Но уже было понятно, что именно сейчас он не прочь проиграть.  
— Ты же любишь эксперименты, — Киёши был абсолютно спокоен в эту секунду. Уж если Ханамия говорит с ним на эту тему, значит, не всё ещё потеряно. — И будешь пробовать, даже зная, что попытка может провалиться. А потом начнёшь заново.  
— Я не собираюсь тратить своё время, — в голосе Ханамия ясно слышалась угроза, и Киёши довольно хмыкнул. — Предпочитаю всё делать с первого раза.  
— У тебя почти всегда получается. Уверен, что и этот раз не будет исключением.  
Границы отношений были обозначены и озвучены, и Киёши понял, что момент настал.  
Почему-то возникла странная мысль, что такие ощущения, как он сейчас, испытывают герои книг, когда подписывают закладную на душу с демоном. Впрочем, никто не мог бы поручиться, что это не так. Голову вело от скорости и простоты, с которой всё происходило.  
Ладонь Киёши легла на затылок собеседника, он медленно провёл пальцами по горячей коже под волосами, притягивая Ханамию к себе.  
Тот криво усмехнулся, глубоко вздыхая — это помогало контролировать себя и не терять нить разговора. Кроме того, в какой-то момент Ханамии показалось, что ему не хватает воздуха, словно Киёши забирал его из окружающего пространства, превращая в какой-то другой элемент, непригодный для нормального дыхания и действующий на мозг как наркотик.  
Киёши наклонился к нему, и помешательство на Ханамии наконец приобрело устойчивую, успокаивающую и логичную форму, сосредоточившись на растянутых в глумливой ухмылке губах и длинном влажном языке.  
Это было чудовищно хорошо, и хотелось, чтобы так было постоянно.  
Поцелуй вышел глубоким и неприличным. Очень глубоким и совершенно неприличным. А потом Ханамия отпрянул, больно ударившись затылком о стену. Киёши видел, как он спрятал руки за спину, хотя изначально было похоже, что его собирались обнять. Во взгляде Ханамии совершенно чётко читалось, что хватит и того, что он разрешает это делать Киёши, от которого избавиться возможно, только повредившись рассудком окончательно. А рассудком своим, как знал Киёши, Ханамия очень дорожил и гордился.  
Киёши провёл рукой по его спине, просунув ладонь под куртку и футболку, и добрался до гладкой кожи. Вжался в тело напротив стояком, удовлетворённо ощущая такой же. И ещё — исходящую от Ханамии опасность, волнами дрожи проходившую по его телу.  
А потом Киёши задал идиотский, но самый важный в тот момент вопрос и чуть всё не испортил, позволив Ханамии прийти в себя и снова обрести почву под ослабевшими ногами.  
— Будешь со мной встречаться? — спросил Киёши как ни в чём не бывало. Будто не было между ними сломанного колена, больниц и нескольких лет недоговорённости.  
Ханамия расплылся в довольной улыбке, издевательски ухмыляясь, и отрицательно качнул головой. Впрочем, с таким же успехом он мог просто откинуть прядь волос, упавшую на лоб.  
Киёши Теппей снова был рядом — обычным до оскомины, привычным, дежурным, как бенто в пластиковой коробке, без которого голодно и непривычно, когда его забываешь захватить из дома. Киёши был таким, каким Ханамия его знал и хотел. Именно эта примитивная обыденность давала уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Ханамия, прищурившись, молчал, словно подбирал нужные слова, и от этого неуютного молчания внезапно стало не по себе. Но тут его собеседник осклабился, и Киёши опять отпустило.  
— С головой совсем плохо, да? Так тебя по ней вроде не били, или я что-то пропустил? — удовлетворение в голосе Ханамии плохо вязалось с самим тоном вопроса, на что Киёши привычно не обратил внимания.  
— Тогда зачем пришёл? — оставлять себя без ответа Киёши не собирался, кожей ощущая непокой Ханамии, когда пальцы скручивает судорогой, а мозг выдаёт самые оскорбительные варианты ответов. Всё было буднично и обычно, с той лишь разницей, что он мог трогать Ханамию и не бояться удара по больному колену. Наверное.  
— Можешь не обольщаться, просто надоело самому дрочить, — мстительно ухмыльнулся тот, подставляя шею под зубы Киёши.  
— Ты полный псих, — пробормотал он, ощутимо прихватывая тонкую кожу и чуть прикусывая кадык. Ханамия был солёным, горячим и живым. И Киёши смог немного расслабиться. Ханамия не лежал молчаливым трупом под ногами, а прижимался голой спиной к его ладоням и говорил гадости. И оттого, что он делал сразу и то и другое, определённая неустойчивая гармония всё-таки сохранялась. Киёши даже в какой-то момент показалось, что он слышит скрежет и скрип, как будто двигались шестерёнки хорошо отлаженного механизма их старых отношений, притирающегося к новым.  
— Зеркало дать? — не мог промолчать Ханамия, что дало Киёши повод с сожалением вздохнуть. У молчаливого трупа всё-таки были определённые преимущества. — Хотя, боюсь, треснет от отвращения.  
Киёши только сильнее сжал руки на открытом горле и нежно погладил большими пальцами яремную вену, вызвав у Ханамии довольный вздох.  
По крайней мере, развлечением из разряда тех, когда получаешь заряд адреналина, поворачиваясь к самому верному и преданному врагу спиной, они оба были обеспечены. А только что оговорённое потерять не было уже никакой возможности. Разными методами, но оба умели драться до конца за то, что им дорого.  
Главным было — не убить друг друга в процессе.


End file.
